wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada (série)
thumb|[[Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada (personagem)|Bob Esponja, o personagem principal da franquia.]] Para o personagem de mesmo nome, veja Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada (personagem) Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada (ou simplesmente conhecido como Bob Esponja) é um Emmy-nomeado série de comédia animada americana de televisão e franquia de mídia. É um dos Nicktoons da Nickelodeon e é atualmente o programa mais visto na Nickelodeon. Em 2007, foi nomeado pela revista TIME como um dos maiores programas de televisão de todos os tempos. Mesmo que sua rede original é a Nickelodeon, Bob Esponja agora é transmitido em todo o mundo, sendo no Brasil, exibido também na Rede Globo e apareceu na MTV2 por um tempo curto em 2006. Foi criado pelo ex-biólogo marinho e animador Stephen Hillenburg e é produzido através de sua produtora, a United Plankton Pictures, Inc. A série é situada no Oceano Pacífico, na cidade, Fenda do Biquini. O episódio piloto foi exibio pela primeira vez nos Estados Unidos na Nickelodeon após o Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards em 01 de maio de 1999. A estréia "oficial" da serie foi em 17 de julho de 1999, com o segundo episódio, "Bolhas de Sabão/Calça Rasgada." Cenario Bob Esponja é um energética, e divertida esponja, que vive em um abacaxi no fundo do mar, enquanto seu ranzinza e mau-humorado vizinho, Lula Molusco Tentaculos vive em uma cabeça da Ilha de Páscoa. Outro vizinho de Bob Esponja e seu melhor amigo é uma gorda e rosada estrela do mar chamado Patrick Estrela, que vive debaixo de uma pedra enorme. Bob Esponja e Patrick vivem em ambos os lados de Lula Molusco. Personagens thumb|Os personagens principais. *Bob Esponja — É uma esponja muito simpática e engraçada que ama caçar agua-viva. Ele trabalha no Siri Cascudo como o cozinheiro. Ele é o melhor amigo de Patrick Estrela. *Patrick Estrela — Eu sou o melhor amigo de Bob Esponja, e amo casar água-viva com ele,meu melhor amigo é ele. *Sandy Bochechas — Uma inteligente esquilo do Texas que tem que usar um tanque de oxigênio para respirar debaixo d'água. Dentro de sua casa ela usa um biquíni roxo e verde com babados, que alguns peixes acham indecente. *Seu Siriguejo — Um caranguejo que está no comando do restaurante Siri Cascudo, onde Bob Esponja trabalha. Ele é viciado em dinheiro e é egoísta e ganancioso. Ele tem 68 anos. *Perola Siriguejo — Filha adolescente do Seu Siriguejo. Ela é uma baleia que age como uma adolescente americana estereotipada. Seu pai acha que está garantido uma boa adolescencia a ela, quando, francamente, ele está fazendo o oposto. *Lula Molusco Tentaculos — Vizinho de Bob Esponja e colega de trabalho no Siri Cascudo, onde ele é o caixa. Ele odeia Bob Esponja e Patrick, e exibe abertamente seu ódio em relação a eles, não que eles nunca realmente tenham compreendido. Ele acredita que é um incrivel artista e clarinetista, mas muito pelo contrário na realidade. *Gary Caracol — Animal de estimação de Bob Esponja, o seu único som é um "miau", semelhante a um gato. Na verdade, ele é considerado para ser um gato-do-mar, como um verme é considerado um cão-do-mar. *Plankton - É um plankton-do-mar, que é arquinimigo do Seu Siriguejo. Ele tem a intenção de obter o segredo da formula do Hamburger de Siri e colocar o Siri Cascudo fora do negócio. *Sra. Puff — Viúva, teve o marido capturado e transformado em uma lâmpada de baiacu. é uma baiacu que é professora de pilotagem de Bob Esponja. Sra. Puff sempre fica ansiosa para que Bob Esponja saia de sua classe. *Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho — São dois velhos super-herois aposentados e insensatos, que são adorados por Bob Esponja, Patrick, e os membros do Fan Clube do Homem Sereia e do Mexilhãozinho. *Larry a Lagosta — É uma forte, de boa aparência e bem musculosa lagosta, geralmente encontrada na Lagoa Goo, praia local da Fenda do Biquini. *Perch Perkins — Reporter da TV da Fenda do Biquini. *Princesa Mindy — A filha do Rei Netuno (ela foi revelada em Bob Esponja o Filme). Patrick parece gostar dela. *Patchy o Pirata - O presidente do fã-clube do Bob Esponja, ele aparece em segmentos live-action. Continuidade Parece haver pouca continuidade entre os episódios, como os personagens muitas vezes encontrarem um terrível destino, apenas para que tudo volte ao normal no final. Numerosos exemplos são como os seguintes: *Em vários episódios, o Siri Cascudo e as vezes, a Fenda do Biquini inteira é completamente destruída aparentemente além do reparo, geralmente devido a um acidente causado por Bob Esponja. *Em "Mexilhões," O Seu Siriguejo é comido (exceto a cabeça e o braço esquerdo) por um molusco gigante. *Em "Lula Molusco, O Fantasma Abusado," Bob Esponja coloca Lula Molusco em uma bolha gigante e envia-o para a superfície, onde ele está cercado de gaivotas. *Em "O Poço dos Desejos," O Seu Siriguejo, em uma tentativa de provar a Bob Esponja que a magia não existe, ele deseja que ele seja cozinhado e servido com manteiga derretida, que se torna real segundos mais tarde. *Em "O Homem Sereia e o Mexilhãozinho IV," Bob Esponja usa os dispositivos do cinturão do Homem Sereia para encolher a Fenda do Biquini e seus habitantes a um tamanho microscópico, muito menor do que o Plankton. *Em "Bob Lula Calça Tentaculos," em uma tentativa frenética de repartir as moleculas do Bob Esponja novamente para o Lula Molusco continuar o recital, Lula Molusco se mete com Sandy durante o ativamento do "Raio Separador Molecular" de tal forma que o desastre resultante deixasse Lula Molusco, Seu Siriguejo, Bob Esponja, Patrick, Plankton, Larry a Lagosta, Sandy, Perola, e Sra. Puff eternamente fundidos em uma forma de vida gigante. *Em "Stanley S. Calça Quadrada", Lula Molusco e Sandy se mudam e não retornam no episódio. * Em "Bob Esponja o Filme", há um segundo Siri Cascudo, conhecido como o Siri Cascudo 2. *Em "Conversa Fiada," Bob Esponja transforma Patrick em um pote de maionese. *Em "Casca em Choque," Bob Esponja quebra a casca do Gary e ele usa a cabeça do Seu Siriguejo como uma concha. Outros erros de continuidade incluem paradoxos, como alguém dizer que alguém não existe, mas essa pessoa não existe mais tarde ou a personalidade de uma pessoa muda e outros erros. *Em "Padrasto Inimigo," O Seu Siriguejo afirma que a fórmula do Hamburger de Siri tem sido passado de sua família, ainda em "Amigo ou Inimigo?", é mostrado que Seu Siriguejo e Plankton inventaram a fórmula puramente juntos por acidente. *Bob Esponja é mostrado de forma intercambiável, tanto com e sem um esqueleto. *Em muitos episódios, o personagem Velho Jenkins aparece com muitas personalidades e histórias diferentes. *Em muitos episódios, a Fenda do Biquini ou é retratada como uma cidade grande (Entrega de Pizza, Uma Semana Antes da Hibernação), ou uma cidade pequena (Que Bob Que Calça?). *Quando Patrick pensou que era feio em Está Cheirando Alguma Coisa, disse: "O que a minha irmã vai pensar? Oh espere eu não tenho irmã ..." e em Reinado de Idiotas, Patrick é o único filho de Herb e Margie Estrela. No entanto, o episódio Sam, a Irmã Mais Velha é nomeado após e gira em torno da irmã de Patrick, Sam. No entanto, parece haver algumas continuidades mostradas em algumas instâncias. Exemplos são: *O robo do Seu Siriguejo de "Imitação de Caranguejo" aparece em "Virando a Pagina", ou nos sete episodios de "Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho". *Em "Pintores Molhados", é mostrado o primeiro dólar do Seu Siriguejo. Ele ganhou o dolar durante os eventos de "Amigo ou Inimigo?". *Em "Pilotando de Chorar", Patrick faz referencias ao episodio "Cade Esse Caracol?" dizendo ao Bob Esponja, "Não se esqueça de dar comida para o Gary. Às vezes você esquece disso!". *Em "Ataque de Búzios" Bob Esponja diz "eu tive espuma", referindo-se ao episodio "Espuma". *Em Emprego de Verão, o jeito com que o Seu Siriguejo fala com a Sra. Puff, poderia ser uma possível revolta com a Sra. Puff por te-lo deixado quebrado ou o namoro não ter dado certo no episodio Amor Cascudo. *Em Pilotando de Chorar, Patrick não foi preso por crimes cometidos e, mais tarde ele foi preso por eles em Qual é o Nome Dele?. *Em Natal Quem? Lula Molusco tira uma foto do Bob Esponja, que pode ser a que Patrick mantinha guardada em sua caixa em A Caixa Secreta. *Plankton poderia ter sido mantido na prisão o tempo suficiente para esquecer a fórmula em Bob Esponja o Filme. Embora as bolhas são muitas vezes vistas em todo um episódio, ocorrências como inundações de lágrimas e habitantes beber líquidos em copos e banheiras cheias de agua com o que parece ser toda a água fraturada do cenário subaquático. Apelo Bob Esponja é o único na linha dos cartoons que foi criado para atrair adultos e crianças. Isto tem muito a ver com o modo de vida absurdo subaquático e situações representadas, e com essas situações, referências, e as palavras utilizadas, o que os espectadores mais jovens não entendem. Além disso, certas insinuações são destinadas a passar por cima de cabeças de espectadores mais jovens. Por exemplo, Bob Esponja tenta mostrar sua avó que ele é um adulto através do uso de costeletas e um derby, e ouvindo 'jazz suave'. Em outro exemplo, quando Lula Molusco engana Bob Esponja e Patrick, fazendo eles pensarem que ele é um fantasma, um recife de coral esculpido como Toulouse-Lautrec Can-Can Girls fica no fundo (levando a um trocadilho do Lula Molusco). Estas piadas a maioria das crianças não iriam entender. Varias piadas sobre a biologia marinha podem ser criadas para o show. Existem também muitas vezes complexos cenários irônicos que necessitam atenção. Enquanto muitos desenhos animados mais recentes giram em torno de pré-adolescentes com vidas estranhas e muitos apresentam referências da cultura pop (por exemplo,'' Os Padrinhos Mágicos''), Bob Esponja decide ir para uma fórmula que foi usada nos bem-sucedidos desenhos animados mais antigos da Nick, como '' Ren e Stimpy'' e A Vida Moderna de Rocko, com não-humanos adultos jovens loucos, situações irreais, usando o mínimo de referências à cultura pop. Parte do apelo do show tem a ver com a natureza infantil do Bob Esponja e seu melhor amigo, Patrick Estrela, ambos são adultos, mas exibem uma inocência típica das crianças humanas. No entanto, os personagens não estão imunes a ocupações mais adultas, incluindo musicalidade do rock em um estádio de desempenho, que lembra um show de hard rock, ou Patrick voltando-se para Bob Esponja, depois de terem alimentado um molusco bebê, segurando os braços dizendo: "Vamos ter um outro, Bob Esponja?". Diferente da maioria dos shows na rede Nickelodeon, Bob Esponja apresenta bem conhecidos músicos independentes que contribuem para sua trilha sonora. Bandas de rock alternativas como Wilco, The Shins, The Flaming Lips e Ween (que contribuiu com duas canções originais para o show e sua canção de 1997 "Man Ocean" para a trilha sonora do filme), bem como bandas de metal, como Pantera, Motörhead e Twisted Sister fizeram aparições na série e nas trilhas sonoras do filme, e o grupo de heavy metal Metallica ainda lançou uma camiseta que caracteriza as versões em quadrinhos da banda tocando ao vivo com o Bob Esponja e Patrick junto a eles. O cantor de Rock birtanico David Bowie foi um convidado especial no episódio de Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada Descobrindo Atlantida, na versão original (ou seja, americana) que foi ao ar em 12 de novembro de 2007. O episódio atraiu um total de 8,8 milhões de espectadores, o maior público na história do show de oito anos. O filme de TV, Descobrindo Atlantida, teve referencias de numerosos outros filmes ou histórias. Quando os personagens chegam ao local, caisse um tapete vermelho para eles passarem (como Willy Wonka fez em "A Fantastica Fabrica de Chocolate"), antes de levá-los em uma excursão. Um caso também pode ser feito para a estrada amarela utilizada no passeio e uma referência para'' O Mágico de Oz'' - junto com o filme ser um musical. Merchandising e Marketing Mercadoria com base nas faixas de mostra, a partir de Macarrão com Quejio da Kraft, cereais Kellogg, e jogos de vídeogame até bermudões, chinelos, pijamas, camisetas e chinelos. O programa também deu origem a uma linha de mercadoria grande e popular na Hot Topic, Claire, RadioShack, Target, Wal-Mart e Toys "R" Us armazenadas nos Estados Unidos, bem como a Zellers, Wal-Mart e Toys "R" Us armazenada no Canadá, e uma seleção limitada de mercadoria em Kmart e Target, na Austrália. Um tie-in de bebidas para o filme Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada em 2001 na loja de conveniência 7-Eleven foi criado, um Slurpee sabor abacaxi, que foi interrompida em 2005. Outros artigos que caracterizam Bob Esponja incluem Monopoly Edição especial e The Game of Life. Quando a primeira temporada completa de Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada foi lançado no Reino Unido, incluiu alguma edição pesada (mas não aos próprios desenhos animados). Os comentários em áudio foram cortadas, e apenas dois extras foram deixados em, possivelmente para evitar uma classificação 12. Uma abordagem semelhante foi tomada com a segunda temporada, que não incluía comentários de áudio e apenas um extra, todo o mundo com Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada. Atualmente, existe uma promoção do Burger King, que promove Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada. Ele apresenta o Rei e dançarinos vestidos como Bob Esponja e em algumas cenas, algumas partes dos episódios de Bob Esponja. Promove que se você começar uma refeição as crianças e você terá um brinquedo Bob Esponja com ele. Historia Desenvolvimento (1993–1998) A historia de '' Bob Esponja'' pode ser rastreada até 1993, quando o desenho A Vida Moderna de Rocko foi exibido pela primeira vez. Um dos produtores era Stephen Hillenburg, um produtor de desenhos animados e biólogo marinho que amava as duas carreiras. Quando A Vida Moderna de Rocko foi cancelado em 1996, Hillenburg começou a trabalhar em'' Bob Esponja'' (embora esboços remontam a 1987). Ele se associou com o diretor criativo Derek Drymon, que tinha trabalhado em programas como Doug E Hey Arnold!. Drymon tinha trabalhado com Hillenburg em A Vida Moderna de Rocko, bem, como fizeram muitos membros da tripulação, incluindo os diretores-escritores Sherm Cohen e Dan Povenmire, o escritor de vozes Tim Hill, atores como Tom Kenny e Doug Lawrence (também conhecido como "Mr. Lawrence"), o ator-escritor Martin Olson e o diretor de animação Alan Smart. Outro membro da tripulação com experiência anterior em desenhos animados da Nickelodeon foi o ex-editor de roteiros do desenho Os Castores PiradosMerriwether Williams, que trabalhou no show as duas primeiras temporadas e mudou para'' Bob Esponja'' em julho de 1998. Durante a produção do show, Bobson criou um conceito de histórias em quadrinhos curtas com o mesmo estilo do show, mas os personagens pareciam diferentes. '' Bob Esponja'' era chamado de SpongeBoy, e costumava usar um chapéu vermelho com uma base verde e uma camisa branca de negócios com uma gravata. O nome "SpongeBoy" não foi colocado no programa porque o nome já estava oficialmente registrado por Bob Burden, criador do Cenoura Flamejante. Depois, Hillenburg escolheu o nome alternativo "Bob Esponja". O Siri Cascudo foi originalmente escrito com a letra C ao invés de K (porque nos Estados Unidos, o Siri Cascudo se chama Krusty Krab), mas Stephen Hillenburg pensou que usar a letra K fosse mais engraçado e que caberia à sua herança ucraniana. Bob Esponja estreou seu primeiro episodio, "Precisa-se de Ajudante/Assoprador de Recife/Chá em Terra Firme", depois do Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards de 1999. Naquela epoca, Rugrats era o show mais popular da Nickelodeon. Bob Esponja, com a sua animação geralmente de classe baixa e estilo de humor mais enraizado nos mais inteligentes jogos de palavras e de referencias culturais ao contrário do humor excêntrico que fez Rugrats tão popular, era esperado para ser apenas mais um desses shows. Após as primeiras lutas, suas classificações subiram, e um ano depois do lançamento, superou Rugrats como o maior desenho da Nickelodeon. Anos de Ouro 2000–2003 A primeira parte de 2002 atingiu um auge a Bob Esponja. O início da terceira temporada produziu muitos episódios clássicos e focados no mesmo estilo e conceitos de animação. Infelizmente, as coisas mudaram no final do ano. Devido aos rumores de um filme, houve especulações de que o show seria cancelado e que 2002 seria caracterizada a ser a última temporada de novos episódios. Os fãs imploraram e tentaram convencer a Nickelodeon a produzir mais episódios, mostrando o apoio continuo dos fãs. "Bob Esponja Encontra o Estrangulador / Brincadeiras" foi o último episódio desta temporada, e foi ao ar em Outubro de 2004 depois de ter sido lançado em DVD no final de 2003. Era Hiato e Filme (2003–2005) Um hiato de 2003 a 2005 desafiou a lealdade do espectador. Bob Esponja o Filme ganhou mais de 85 milhões de dólares em receitas nos Estados Unidos, consideradas menores expectativas: pessoas presumiram que a popularidade do programa mostraris algum declínio na época de seu lançamento. Rugrats o Filme, por outro lado, quando estreou a série de animação sobre o qual é baseado, Rugrats, estava no auge de sua popularidade. Foi anunciado no final de 2001, que Bob Esponja iria continuar com uma nova temporada em 2002. Hillenburg, apesar dos rumores, não chegou a sair do show, mas renunciou a sua posição como produtor executivo do programa (este trabalho agora pertence a Derek Drymon, com Paul Tibbitt, pegando o trabalho de Drymon como diretor criativo.) Regresso (2005 – Presente) 4ª Temporada Anúncios de TV para a quarta temporada de Bob Esponja foram exibidos pela primeira vez publicamente durante o Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards de 2005. Os novos episódios começaram em 06 de Maio de 2005. O primeiro episódio novo da 4 ª Temporada foi "Medo de Hamburger de Siri" / "Masculo, Mesmo sem Casca". Depois de criar três novos episódios às sextas-feiras a partir de 06 de Maio a 20 de Maio, a Nickelodeon não apresentou novos episódios até Setembro de 2005. Pela primeira vez em toda a série, a Nickelodeon começou a exibir 11 minutos de novos episódios, separadamente distribuídos por duas semanas. Esta prática começou com a exibição do episódio "Á Venda" em 23 de Setembro, seu episodio irmão, "Calça Engraçada", estreou na semana seguinte. A Nickelodeon estreou o especial "Cade Esse Caracol?" em Novembro de 2005. No entanto, ate Fevereiro de 2006, não foram lançados novos episodios, começando com "Masmorras e Dragões" e continuando até 02 de Junho de 2006. Outros episódios novos apareceram em Setembro de 2006 ("Virando a Pagina / Mordida Contagiosa"), Outubro ("Peruca da Moda") e Novembro ("Melhor Dia de Todos") - episodio de 6,7 milhões de espectadores. Os fãs votaram em Ilha do Karate como o episódio de Bob Esponja mais popular. 5ª Temporada Os novos episódios de 2007 começaram a ser exibidos em 15 de Janeiro, apresentando três novos episódios, começando oficialmente a exibição da quinta temporada que contou com humor mais banal do que demonstrado anteriormente. Em 23 de julho de 2007, a Nickelodeon divulgou um evento especial, chamada de "Semana de Novos Episodios de Bob Esponja" na qual, de segunda a sexta-feira, um novo episódio da quinta temporada (com exceção de Lula de Madeira, a partir de quarta temporada) iria ao ar. Isto continuou até ao final da segunda semana. Em 12 de Novembro de 2007 foi lançado um filme de TV de Bob Esponja, "Descobrindo Atlantida", que ficou em primeiro lugar, que estreou depois de uma maratona de Bob Esponja. Também em 23 de Novembro de 2007, houve outra maratona de Bob Esponja incluindo uma reprise de Descobrindo Atlantida e quatro novos episódios. 6ª Temporada Bob Esponja foi aprovado para uma sexta temporada, que consiste de vinte episódios. A sexta temporada começou em 3 de Março, a partir de uma semana de novos episódios, começando com Casa Chique / Estrada do Carsiri. Em 29 de março, logo após o Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2008, Espongicus / Novato Náutico foi ao ar. Então, em 11 de Abril A Peste do Oeste, um especial, foi exibido. Um novo especial de TV "O Que Aconteceu com o Bob Esponja?" Foi ao ar em 13 de Outubro de 2008. Depois do filme de TV, um DVD foi lançado em 14 de outubro de 2008, com o desconhecido episodio, Gás Gu-Gu Da-Da. Depois do DVD "Que Bob Que Calça?" Eles teriam mais episódios novos de'' Bob Esponja'' em 28 de Novembro de 2008 com os episódios "A Festa do Pijama / Gary Enfeitado "," Crocantes Apetitosos / A Figurinha ", Bolsos Porosos e "Queridos Vikings / A Trapaça" estrearam durante a semana Nicktoons SuperStuffed em Novembro de 2008. Começando em 16 de fevereiro de 2009, a Nickelodeon foi ao ar uma semana de novos episódios, começando com Embarque Atrapalhado e Loja Maçônica Cefalópode . 7ª Temporada No verão de julho, houve uma maratona do décimo aniversário que foi ao ar 12 novos episódios (6 até a 7 ª Temporada), começando em 17 de julho de 2009. O primeiro episódio da 7 ª Temporada, Adoro Dançar foi ao ar em 19 de julho de 2010, em parte da manhã. Em seguida, outro episódio não foi ao ar até 24 de outubro de 2009 com O Feitiço da Fenda do Biquíni . Em seguida, uma filme de TV, Entrando Numa Fria foi ao ar em novembro de 2009. Em uma, Super Stuffed Nicksgiving Weekend anteriormente, Super Stuffed Nicksgiving Weekend 2 novos episódios foram ao ar em 27 de novembro de 2009. Em 2010, os dois primeiros episódios foi ao ar em dois de janeiro. Em 11 de setembro de 2010, um especial chamado Nick sábados começou com Seu, Meu e Meu e Siri Rachado. Os sábados da Nick foram ao ar com novos episódios de Nicktoons aos sábados. Season 8 In December 2009, Nickelodeon ordered enough episodes to bring the series up to 178 episodes. Season 8 first aired on March 26, 2011 with the episodes "Oral Report" and "A Friendly Game". It will consist of episodes 153-178. It will surpass Rugrats (which had 172 episodes) as Nickelodeon's longest-running cartoon. Season 9 On January 3, 2011, Nickelodeon ordered 26 episodes for a ninth season, which is confirmed to begin airing in 2012. It will bring the number of episodes up to 204, making SpongeBob SquarePants the first Nicktoon to pass the 200-episode milestone. Season 9 will consist of episodes 179-204. Criticism of Decline in Quality The more recent SpongeBob SquarePants episodes have widely been criticized for not living up to the standards of the older ones. Many critics believe the decline in quality began after the release of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, with the beginning of the fourth season. Fans also began to turn away from the series, and online fan sites became deserted. A huge change was the resignation of series creator Stephen Hillenburg from being the series' producer, leaving that job to Derek Drymon. Drymon appointed writer Paul Tibbitt to produce the show beginning with fourth season. With this change brought many new writers, and many former writers (Kaz, Sam Henderson, etc.) moved on to different projects. The only visible writer with the show today that was there from the beginning is storyboard artist Aaron Springer. One critic said: "I've been a fan of SpongeBob SquarePants for a long time, and consider it to be one of the best cartoons in the past ten years. But I also have to confess that the cheerful sponge and I parted company some time ago. I'm not sure I can peg the exact moment I stopped paying close attention to the hit series. I think it occurred sometime around the special episode "Dunces and Dragons", though I also remember feeling doubts about where things were headed while watching "SpongeBob B.C.". I really couldn't put my finger on what bothered me about those specials... but there was definitely something off-putting about them, and not long afterward I stopped seeking out new episodes. ...it's a disappointment to watch as the show becomes something it once wasn't: Just another kid-pandering attention-waster". Although the show is still criticized, many Spongebob fans believe that it is not making a comeback, but that it is just getting worse as time passes. The most notable case would be "Big Sister Sam" which gained negative feedback from fans. Many episodes from Seasons 4-8 are also gaining mainly one-star ratings. While it is common for a show to decline over time, but it is quite rare for a show at this point to redeem quality. An example would be The Simpsons, which has also been criticized for decline in quality, but has maintained a large viewership and attracted new fans. Cast *Tom Kenny: SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary the Snail, French Narrator, Patchy the Pirate, Mr. SquarePants, miscellaneous characters *Bill Fagerbakke: Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass: Squidward Tentacles, Dr. Gill Gilliam *Carolyn Lawrence: Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown: Eugene Krabs *Dee Bradley Baker: Squilliam Fancyson, miscellaneous characters *Doug Lawrence: Sheldon J. Plankton, Larry the Lobster, miscellaneous characters *Lori Alan: Pearl Krabs *Mary Jo Catlett: Mrs. Poppy Puff *Scarlett Johansson: Princess Mindy *Sirena Irwin: miscellaneous characters *Lauren Tom: miscellaneous characters *Stephen Hillenburg: Potty the Parrot *Brian Doyle-Murray: Flying Dutchman *Jill Talley: Karen (Plankton's computer wife) *Paul Tibbitt: Mrs. Krabs *Thomas F. Wilson: miscellaneous characters *Carlos Alazraqui: miscellaneous characters *Clea Lewis: miscellaneous characters *Sara Paxton: miscellaneous characters *Ollie Young: miscellaneous characters Guest appearances *Ernest Borgnine: Mermaid Man *Tim Conway: Barnacle Boy *Charles Nelson Reilly: Dirty Bubble ("Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II") *John Rhys-Davies: Man Ray *Jim Jarmusch: self ("Hooky") *John Lurie: self ("Hooky") *John O'Hurley: King Neptune ("Neptune's Spatula") *Kevin Michael Richardson: King Neptune (voice in "Party Pooper Pants") *Amy Poehler: Grandma *Pat Morita: Master Udon ("Karate Island") *Martin Olson: live-action sequence as Chief of the Superheroes ("Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V") *Junior Brown: Sandy Cheeks ("Texas"; sang the last line: "I want to go home.") NOTE: Brown also sang the entire "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song" over the closing credits; however, because Nickelodeon usually runs advertising or promotional spot announcements during the closing credit sequences, the soundtrack is obliterated on both Nickelodeon and Nickelodeon 2 telecasts of this episode. Junior Brown's vocals may, however, be heard in their entirety on broadcasts of "Texas" that are telecast on the Nicktoons network, which runs the credits without the promotional vocals that it adds on its two flagship stations. *David Glen Eisley: SpongeBob SquarePants when he was singing Sweet Victory ("Band Geeks") *Pantera: "Pre-Hibernation" plays in "Pre-Hibernation Week" *Ween: "Loop de Loop" is on a record Gary the Snail plays for SpongeBob to teach him how to tie his shoes in "Your Shoe's Untied" *Patton Oswalt: Jim the Original Frycook in The Original Fry Cook *Marion Ross: Grandma in Grandma's Kisses *Gene Shalit: Food Critic Gene Scallop in The Krusty Sponge *Mark Hamill: The Moth in Night Light *Nigel Planer and Rik Mayall, UK comic actors (best known for anarchic 1980s sitcom The Young Ones) guest-starred as "Dr. Marmalade" and "Lord Reginald" in the episode "Chimps Ahoy" *David Bowie: Lord Royal Highness (L.R.H.) in the "Atlantis SquarePantis" episode. *Christopher Guest: guest-starred as SpongeBob's klutzy cousin, Stanley SquarePants in the episode "Stanley S. SquarePants Crew DVD Releases Awards The following list shows the awards the show has won: Annie Awards for Best Animated Television {C {C Kid's Choice Awards for Favorite Cartoon Show of 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2009, 2011 Other *List of SpongeBob SquarePants characters *Timeline *SpongeBob SquarePants in popular culture *SpongeBob SquarePants internet phenomena References ru:Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны (серии) it:SpongeBob nl:SpongeBob Squarepants (serie) es:Bob Esponja el:Μπομπ Σφουγγαράκης de:SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Serie) cy:Spynjbob Pantsgwâr (Cyfres) ar:سبونج بوب سكوير بانتز id:SpongeBob SquarePants (seri) pl:SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (serial) fr:Bob l'éponge (série) en:SpongeBob SquarePants (series) hr:Spužva Bob Skockani (TV serija) zh-tw:海綿寶寶 uk:Губка Боб Квадратні Штани (мультсеріал) Categoria:Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada